An Unforgettable Nightmare
by wilsonatics
Summary: Sonny lives a traumatic that impacts his entire life
1. Chapter 1

Common Grounds was jam packed tonight, just like any other Saturday night. Sonny and Chad, the dedicated partners that they were, were hard at work, satisfying all the customers' needs with coffee and pastries. Some were conversing; others were treating themselves to a good book while lounging on the comfortable chairs and sofas.

As clients exited the coffee house, more entered, and by the big numbers too. Sonny looked at Chad across the shop and waved him over.

"Sonny, what's up?" asked Chad, now behind the counter with Sonny.

"Well, considering the overwhelming customers tonight, I need you to stay a little past your shift. Now, I know it's gonna interfere with your date with Abby, but we need your help around here," explained the boss.

"It's okay, uh, how long much longer?"

"Like an hour maybe? It's 7 o'clock now, by 8, you can leave. Is that fine?" suggested Sonny. "I can handle everything afterwards."

"That's great! Let me call Abby first. I told her I'd meet up with her at 7:30."

"Sure, but hurry, more people are coming in."

And just as Sonny spoke, Will walked into Common Grounds, holding a present that he secretly held behind his back.

"Hey, babe!" greeted Will.

"Oh hey, Will. I'm sorry. I'm really busy. Can we talk later?" thought Sonny.

"Uh yeah, I'll just sit here and wait. I brought my iPad so I'll keep busy. Plus, I got you a gift so there's that to look forward to," smiled Will, sitting down on the sofa.

"Thanks, but, actually, no, Will. You can't stay here. I'll meet you back at home okay? It's just there are so many people here, we need the free space," advanced Sonny, walking around the shop, picking up cups here and there.

"I was kinda hoping I'd stay. I like to watch you work," admitted Will, feeling dejected.

"I'm sorry, Will," said Sonny, as he sauntered off with the cups.

Chad soon re-entered the shop and noticed the couple in a little spat.

"You know, Sonny? We haven't spent much time together these days. You've been working way too much," expressed Will, sternly.

Sonny, sensing the angst in Will's voice, halted his movements. "I-I'm sorry? I'm working too much? Excuse me for wanting to pay bills on time. Excuse me for getting paid to buy groceries and clothes and other necessities."

"That's not what I meant, Sonny."

"I don't have time to justify why I work, Will. You should leave."

With a look of sorrow painted on his face, Will left the gift on the counter, pushing it closer to Sonny, and left, head held down.

"Wait, I-" shouted Sonny from across Common Grounds.

"Everything okay, man?" concerned Chad, slowly stepping closer to Sonny.

"Yeah, peachy. Now get back to work, please," ordered Chad's business partner.

As the night progressed the clients slowly disappeared, Chad left for his date with Abby and most of the baristas were gone as well, except for one. Sonny couldn't possibly handle all the customers until closing time.

When the final client left, Sonny flipped the "open" sign hanging loosely on the door to "closed" and Ashley, the last barista left, exited the coffee house. Sonny had to stay a little extra longer, reason of inventory and cleaning the place up a bit more before locking up.

Trying to wrap his head around the tasks at hand, Sonny had a little difficulty. All he could think about was Will and their earlier disagreement. He suddenly came across the gift Will had planned on giving him before, the one where Sonny had stashed it underneath the counter.

Sonny swiftly opened it up. He found something that he will cherish forever. It was one of Will's kangaroos, one that Sonny loved to slip on before bed or in the morning. It reminded him of everything Will was, every single quality, every flaw, every movement, tic, habit.

A gentle chill ran down Sonny's spine as the cool air flew across the room. He put the hoodie on and a smile grew on his face. It smelled just like his boyfriend's cologne, a scent that Sonny could never get tired of.

"Better check that inventory," said Sonny, getting lost into Will's aroma and presence. He stepped away to the back room where all boxes of different sizes where stocked and stacked.

Suddenly, over the silence that reigned in the coffee house, Sonny heard footsteps coming from the shop. It sounded like a few people were there as more and more were being heard.

Scared out of his mind, Sonny dropped to the floor and without making any noise, pulled out his cell phone, dialing the one number he knew could help him.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, I am at the Common Grounds coffee house near Horton Town Square and I think I'm being robbed," whispered Sonny through the phone.

"Okay, tell me where you are right now in the store," responded the dispatcher.

"I am in the back room and I-"

Sonny's call was aggressively interrupted. A tall, dark haired, well built man wearing a beanie hat stood before him, and grabbed furiously his phone.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" retorted the intruder.

He violently took hold of Sonny's hair and pulled it strongly, dragging him to the sofa, accidently dropping the phone on the floor, the dispatcher still on the other line.

"Hello? Sir, are you still there? We will send someone over right away!"

But all that could be heard were windows being shattered, chairs being flipped, the cash register opening, and the most hurtful sound, the one of Sonny screaming out in pain and agony.

* * *

His coffee shop was destroyed. The windows were smashed by bats; the tables were demolished vigorously as well as the counter.

Sonny was just lying there, covered in bruises, blood, and had nothing left on his back but ripped up clothes. Unable to slightly lift up any part of his body, poor, defeated Sonny gradually drifted off, shutting his recently blackened eyes, with no one by his side to help...


	2. Chapter 2

Anxiety settled in as Will realized that Sonny hadn't been home in four hours, four hours after he's supposedly finished his shift that is. He hastily started pacing back and forth, back and forth, hoping and praying for a phone call or better, for his boyfriend to walk through the door.

The only way Will could relieve himself from any added stress at the moment was to eat. He had prepared a great supper for Sonny, an "apology" diner in a sense. He positioned himself somewhat comfortably, whatever 'being comfortable" meant in this relatively restless situation.

The worried Horton slowly drifted off into a light sleep. A few minutes passed until a loudly blasting ring was heard coming from his cell phone. He woke up in a panic, startled.

"Hello? Sonny?" answered Will, guessing at who could be on the other line.

" this Will Horton?" responded an unknown feminine voice on the receiving end.

"This is he. May I ask who's calling?"

"Yes, I'm calling from the Salem University Hospital in regards to one of the patients we recently acquired here, Sonny Kiriakis. You were listed as one of his medical emergency reference along with his parents whom we already contacted."

Silence.

"Sir, are you still there?" asked the confused nurse.

More silence. Will had rapidly, without any hesitation, left the apartment, the nurse on the other line, begging for a response.

* * *

"Hi, I-I-I'm Will Horton. Someone called about my, uh, my-" started Will, concerned like crazy for his boyfriend.

"Yes, Sonny Kiriakis. He's in room 3. I'm sorry, but he's still unconscious right now," informed the nurse behind the desk.

"Can-Can you tell me what happened?"

"I can," spoke a familiar voice in the background. It was Daniel Jonas. "Take a seat, Will."

Daniel pointed to the sofas near the information booth and offered Will some coffee, who accepted, though showing no sign of happiness whatsoever.

"We got a call from the police, from Rafe actually. He told us that they found Sonny at Common Grounds, unconscious, covered in blood, with his clothes ripped up. The coffee house was apparently completely totalled. And, uh, well..." The doctor paused for a brief moment, not looking forward to letting Will know one small, difficult, uneasy detail.

"Yeah? Wha-What happened?" questioned Will, more and more anxious. His skin seemed to get paler as well and as a force of habit, his leg started shaking in nervousness.

"Rafe informed us that the operator who talked to Sonny heard screaming and punching after the perpetrator caught Sonny with the phone..."

Will remained spellbound for quite a few moments, staring into the blank space ahead of him, fiercely holding back tears. His eyes however couldn't hold them as much as Will hoped and they slowly streamed down in face.

"Will, go see him. He might be awake now," suggested Daniel, sensing the hurt in his face.

He nodded, gently got up and stepped slowly to room 3 where Sonny was being held. At the front of the door, Will placed his now trembling hand on the doorknob and pushed it slightly, creating a small creaking sound.

At the sight of Sonny in the hospital bed, lying there with his black eye and bruised arms, Will bit his bottom lip, choking back more tears. He approached the bed and sat down on the adjacent chair. Mildly intertwining his fingers in Sonny's, he tilted his head down, placing it on the platform, getting lost in Sonny's presence.

Suddenly, the grip on their hand hold was getting tighter, and it wasn't Will forcing. He looked up to find Sonny staring at him with his beautiful brown eyes, a combination of sadness and happiness smile painted on his expression.

"Hi, Sonny. How are you feeling, babe?" worried Will.

"My head severely hurts, right now, but I'm better now that you're here."

"Sonny, this is all my fault. I should never have left you alone before. I could've protected you from those thugs. I-I'm so sorry, baby," apologized Will, blaming himself entirely for the recent events that took place.

"Will, this isn't your doing," said Sonny, cupping Will's soft cheek.

Daniel, Justin, Adrienne and strangely enough Rafe entered the hospital room.

"Hey, Will. I-I didn't know you were coming," spoke Adrienne, giving him a big, emotionally-ridden hug.

"Yeah, Sonny listed me as his third emergency reference so I rushed over when I got the call. He just woke up, actually."

"Good, good. Glad you could be here by Sonny's side. We know how much you mean to each other," uttered Justin, rubbing softly Adrienne's back.

"Well, Sonny. How are you?" posed Daniel, getting his notes ready.

"Like I told Will, I have a massive headache, but other than that, I'm a little better," confirmed Sonny, sitting upright, letting out minimal sounds of pain here and there.

"Good, because we are gonna need your help. I know this is gonna sound really uncompassionate, but we are gonna need to know everything that happened later tonight," ordered Rafe, pulling out his own tiny notepad.

"Uhm, can I, uh, have my family around me when I tell you?" preferred Sonny, looking around at his surroundings.

Rafe nodded in agreement, but cautioned Sonny that it might be harder for him and his family members. The three that accompanied him all consented.

"Okay well, it all started when I was closing up the shop. Uh, Will had gotten me a sweat shirt, actually one of his old ones that I love so much, and I slipped it on because I was going in the back room where it's chilly. Anyways, I heard footsteps coming from the coffee house, so as would any person fearing for their life would do, I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. Uh, after," Sonny gulped, the hard part slowly arising, "a-a-a-a guy, uh, caught me and pulled my hair and pushed me onto the sofa..."

It got suddenly very troublesome for Adrienne, who buried her head in Justin's shoulder, tears flowing down her face at rapid speed.

"After, all I remember, uh, was the feeling of a major hit over my head," ended Sonny. His face, per contra to what it portrayed, told otherwise though. Not the whole truth was being told...

"Did you get a good look of the perps' faces?" asked Rafe.

"Nope. They were wearing masks."

"Well, we have cops searching around the premise of clues and what not, so we will definitely keep you and your family posted, okay?" added Rafe. "I hope you feel better soon, Sonny."

With that, Rafe exited the room.

"Okay, guys. I think it's time we leave Sonny to his resting. He needs it because we will be running some more tests tomorrow," advanced Daniel, clutching his documents. "Say your goodbyes, and Sonny, I shall see you first thing in the morning."

It was now Daniel's turn to leave the three visitors to the matter at hand. Up first, Will was going to say his farewells.

"Sonny, I am so glad you're okay. I will be visiting you tomorrow," stated Will, kissing Sonny's forehead.

"So will us, sweetie," conceded Justin and Adrienne, also sending signs of love and affection.

The party of three all departed from the area, looks of gloom and emotional pain.

Despite all the advice that the doctors prescribed him, Sonny couldn't fall asleep now, as the memories of the night came flashing back like lightning strikes.

The tears grew more and more frequent, and the crying more and more intense. Something deeper was tormenting him...


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny had been resting in the hospital for a few days, now, still feeling a little pain on his arms, abdomen and legs, mainly where the bruises were situated on his body. Dr. Jonas, who ran several tests such as CT scan and performed an in dept physical, checking for internal hemorrhages, found no strange abnormalities.

The doctor had advised Sonny that he could go home today. He was elated to get out of the dreadful hospital gown and the gloomy environment that accompanied such an establishment. However, Daniel advocated that Sonny needed to take things slowly. Any rough play could land Sonny back in the ER.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"It's pretty big, don't you think?" thought Sami, looking confused.

"I think he'll love it!" said Will, clutching his gift for Sonny's return.

"But, it's a 4 foot tall teddy bear holding a heart that says 'Want a bear hug?'!" retorted Sami.

"So? He's gonna like it. Sonny likes this corny stuff and it's welcoming and cute and fuzzy," explained Will, hugging the bear. "Plus, I clothed the bear with one of my other hoodies. The one I gave him tha-that night was unfortunately ripped."

"How are you doing with all of this mess? You must be in pain as well, emotionally that is," assumed Sami, sound of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I-I'm still pretty shook up about it all, though he went through so much more. But Sonny is the strongest, most amazing man I know. He'll get through this, with my help of course. I just, uh, something else happened, I can tell in his expression. He was omitting something when he was telling the cops the events of that night," perceived Will. "But I don't wanna focus on that painful thought. I just wanna concentrate on seeing my boyfriend back to his regular, incredible self."

"I'm glad you have each other in your lives. He needs you more than ever now and being the sweetie that you are, you'll do an amazing job nursing him back to health. And if Sonny's gonna enjoy that monstrous gift, then that's the most important part. By the way, when are you picking him up?" asked Sami.

"Well, Justin and Adrienne thought I should go pick him up cause they're both planning something back at Sonny and I's place with Chad and Abby, so I need to get him in like an hour," answered Will, placing the bear near the front door, to avoid forgetting it. "Hey, you should be there! Sonny'll appreciate it."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! He loves my family. I know this for a fact cause he's been telling me for the past two years we've been together," admitted Will.

Will slipped on his coat, one that Sonny gave him as a birthday present. It seemed only fitting. Sami followed, placing her jacket on.

"I'll meet up with you guys after. I need to see EJ, got major campaigns to plan." Sami quickly kissed her son on the cheek and exited her apartment.

Will soon left, with the big stuffed animal in his arms, on his way for the hospital.

* * *

Sonny was gently being escorted out of the hospital in a wheel chair, by Maxine, the resident nurse.

"Is this necessary?" asked Sonny, stubbornly.

"It's hospital policy, Sonny. Why does everyone hate this? I thought people would love to be carried out on a wheel chair," presumed Maxine.

"I'm not an invalid, you know. I have legs, I can use em." Sonny slowly started standing up from the chair, faces of pain painted on his expression.

"Sit your ass down, Kiriakis! We're almost at the front door, so stay patient," shouted Maxine.

With fear newly installed, Sonny sat down fiercely and faced forward.

"There. Happy?" suggested Maxine, somewhat sassily.

"Ecstatic," responded Sonny, sarcastically.

"Sonny!" screamed a loud voice in the background. It was a blissfully happy Will, who grabbed Sonny in his arms.

Grunts emitted from Sonny's mouth as Will grips him pretty tightly.

"Oops. Sorry, babe. I'm just excited to see you," said Will, releasing himself rapidly from the hold.

"It's okay. I missed you too," Sonny kissed Will gently on the lips, prompting Maxine to smile and get back to her work.

"Let's go! Your parents are waiting for us back at home. As an added bonus, I got you a gift. It's in car."

"Great! Can't wait to see it," said Sonny, a little lack of excitement and sleepiness in his voice.

The couple made their way to the car, where Sonny saw the gift and thanked Will with a small yet big in intention, hug and kiss.

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys!" appreciated Will and Sonny as they closed the door on all the guests. They sincerely had a great time. Sami had brought a little welcoming present for Sonny, a card that all Sydney, Johnny, Allie and Lucas signed with "get better" wishes. It truly warmed the cockle of Sonny's heart, a much needed feeling for the moment. Justin and Adrienne were very glad to see their son getting better. Sonny's mom couldn't seem to get her hands off her little boy all night.

Will and Sonny, after watching a few TV shows and sharing some laughs, decided to hit the hay. God knows Sonny needed to rest some more before fully recovering.

"Good night, babe. I'm glad you're back," confessed Will, a huge smile displayed on his lips.

"I'm happy to be here. The hospital was so sad looking," said Sonny.

"This is all my fault, Sonny. Everything you went through that night, all of it, it's because of me. If we hadn't fought, I would've been there with you. I could've protected you from those assholes," evinced Will, head slightly tilted down in an apologetic manner.

"Shhh..." Sonny placed his index finger on Will's lips, signing him to stop the self criticism. "I don't wanna talk about that night, okay? I really need to rest. I'm tired. I love you, Will. Nothing will ever change that," uttered Sonny. He smoothly pressed his lips on Will's.

The couple both, at incredible speed, fell asleep. And it was a deep sleep, at that. Well...

_No. Stop! STOP! Don't... OUCH! Not there, please..._

Memories of that night came rushing back in Sonny's dreams, turning them to nightmares.

_You like that don't you, faggot..._

It was haunting him, making him toss and turn in the bed.

_Ow... Stop it please!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" awoke Sonny in a terror, shouting at high amplitude, waking Will up in a scare as well.

"Oh my god, baby!"

Just as Will was about to graze Sonny's shoulder, Sonny pushed him away and swiftly backed up to the head post, his back up against it.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled out, in dread and trepidation, panting like crazy...


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong, Sonny?" asked a frightened Will, concern in his tone and look.

"No-Nothing. I just had a bad dream. That's all. Let's go back to bed," ordered Sonny, still scared and clearly unstable, turning off the lights.

Will knew something was definitely up with his boyfriend. And he wasn't gonna let this go.

"NO. I wanna talk about this now. Was this nightmare about, well..." Will turned the lights back on and pulled the covers from over Sonny.

"Oh you wanna talk? Okay let's talk." Sonny repositioned himself on the bed, staring deeply into Will's eyes, tears slowly coming to surface. "Let's talk about how I constantly have nightmares about that night. Let's talk about how they beat the crap out of me and-and left me to bleed, uh? You-You wanna discuss that?"

Sonny's words tugged at Will's heart, and not in the warming way one's heart should be tugged. Will just sat there, clutching the sheets furiously. The sadness in his eyes was very evident.

"I-I'm sorry, Sonny. I-I just want you to open up about that night. I-I think something else is hurting you. You-You didn't even want me to touch you..."

Sonny sighed and slowly looked above, rolling back the tears in his eyes. "Sorry, Will. I know you were trying to help, but, uh... Okay I need to tell you something," confessed Sonny, bracing himself for the emotional pain he'd set in Will's heart.

Sonny sat up straight, once again looking intently at Will. "That-that night, one thing that I forgot to tell the cops was that the-the guys, they-they, uh..." Sonny gulped. "...forced themselves on me..."

"What-what does that mean, Sonny?" said Will, avoiding the possible truth.

"They-they came onto me..." explained Sonny.

"What? I don't understand..."

"THEY RAPED ME, OKAY?" cried out Sonny, tears of pain and emotion running down his face.

Will just sat there. Not a sound was uttered, not a word was spoken. Just a look of shock and anguish was displayed on his face. Soon enough, the tears grew to Will's eyes and they streamed down his cheeks just as quick. He got up from the bed and faced the wall. Quickly the dolor turned to anger and he furiously pushed the brown-painted wall, which startled Sonny who closed his eyes in affliction. Will couldn't believe what those thugs had done to his boyfriend. They needed to pay.

He bolted onto the bed and cupped Sonny's face, gazing into those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"You are not alone, Sonny. I am here for you. Forever and always," affirmed Will, through the crying, wiping away Sonny's pain and brushing his hair. "We will find who did this. I don't care if I have to kill them. They are going to get what is coming to them."

"I'm scared, Will," troubled Sonny, practically shaking.

Will immediately took hold of Sonny, immersing him gently in his arms that seem ever so safe at all times. "You are not alone..." repeated Will, kissing Sonny's head, rocking him back and forth.

They fell back onto the bed, still deep in each other's embrace. Sonny, after countless drops of tears have dropped, fell asleep into a deep emotive slumber.

Will couldn't however oh so easily. He needed to let out more of his emotions, and cried until he himself drifted off.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"My grandmother is a psychiatrist. She can help you cope," convinced Will, in front of Marlena's office.

Sonny sighed intensively and knocked on the door. As Marlena opened the door, she let out a big expression of relief at the sight of Sonny and Will.

"Sonny!" she yelled out, pulling him into a hug. "How are you feeling? Please come in!"

"Mrs. Evans!" welcomed Sonny. "I'm doing so much better, thank you for asking."

"What are you two doing here?" wondered Marlena.

"Well, uh, I thought it'd be good for Sonny to talk to someone about... what happened that night," admitted Will.

"Oh, okay. Please take a seat."

The couple did just that on the big, comfortable lounge chair precisely for patients. Marlena turned her attention to her new patient. "Sonny, do you want Will here with you?"

"I-I do. But only if he wants to."

"Yes, I need to be here with Sonny every step of the way," conveyed Will, intertwining his fingers in Sonny's.

"Okay, well Sonny, uh whenever you feel ready to start."

Surprisingly enough, Sonny took quite some time in commencing the session. He needed a few moments to gather his thoughts and put his emotions in check. When he first started, information slowly oozed out. The unnerved Kiriakis begun with how the intruders physically beat him up with punches and kicks.

"They left me there to bleed for a moment. I was on the floor and they kept calling me 'fag' and 'queer' and how I'll get what's coming to me," continued Sonny.

It began increasingly hard to listen in for Will as images of a torn up and beaten Sonny filled his mind. But he composed himself, and maintained a close knit hold on his boyfriend's hand.

"What happened next?" advanced the shrink.

"After they hit me, I heard sounds of windows shattering and tables being demolished. As they did that, I-I tried to run away through the back door, but a tall guy with a beanie hat yanked on my hair with so much force, I-I felt like my hair was about to rip off. So, as he threw me on the couch, I-I was a little disoriented and everything was happening so fast. He then started feeling me up, it generated at the leg where he ran his hand up and down it. I did not wanna let him take advantage of me, so I spit in his face. That didn't go over so well..."

"How so?" thought Marlena, writing things down on her notepad.

"He, uh, flipped me over, viciously and tore my pants off and..." Sonny swallowed loudly.

At this moment, Will jolted out of the seat and paced around the office. He couldn't bare the rest.

"Sonny, you need to say it. It's the only way you are going to get through this," informed Marlena. Sensing the distress and torment in Sonny's intonation and face, she, without hesitation, snagged his hand.

"The man raped me," muttered Sonny, head down. Sonny couldn't keep strong like he had hoped and busted out in tears.

Will, in absolute rage, kicked the coffee table adjacent to the sofa, knocking over the lamp that was on top of it.

"Will!"

"I'm sorry, Grandma! It's just everything that happened to Sonny is my fault. I'm the one who pushed Sonny. I'm the one who abandoned him there all alone. If I had never left, I could've protected him!" yelled Will.

"Will, calm down! Look at your boyfriend. This is no time for you lash out!" screamed his grandmother.

Will exasperated and slowly sat back down next to his hurting boyfriend. "I just..."

He wiped away his tears and looked at Will. "This is not your fault, okay? Can you just look at me, for a second?" Sonny demanded, taking in all of the aching struggle in Will's expression.

"If there's one thing I would hate more than this is for you to of gotten hurt instead of me. I don't think I could live with myself if I had caused you physical pain. You need to know that none of this is your fault, it's nobody's fault but the thugs who robbed the shop."

"Sonny is right, Will. Don't beat yourself up. We need to be there for Sonny."

Will placed a little smile on his face, and not a forced one. He then gently kissed Sonny, a lingering one full of love.

"Now Sonny, I know this is hard for you. I'm here for you whenever and if ever you need to talk some more, okay? This is a traumatic experience for anyone. And what I've loved about you is your strength and your conviction. You will get through this, and you will have us, your family, by your side, okay?" comforted Marlena.

"I know. Thank you, Mrs. Evans. I needed this," Sonny thanked. He pressed his lips on his boyfriend's grandmother's cheek, making her smile immensely.

"I have something for you. This may be hard to admit, but it's a possibility that you need to evaluate." Marlena stood up and went behind her desk. She bent down and, as she got back up, Will and Sonny noticed she was holding pamphlets.

"Here you go. This is something that needs to be discussed and considered," emphasized Marlena, in all seriousness.

Sonny took hold of the folders and was shocked and fretful.

"Grandma, can it...?" hesitated Will, also apprehensive at the probability of the situation.

"It's a feasible scenario, definitely."

"Aids...?" mumbled Sonny, completely overthrown by the thought...


	5. Chapter 5

Will and Sonny were patiently awaiting the results to come back from the test that Dr. Jonas had performed on Sonny. Silence reigned over the hospital room for a few moments. Both were thinking about how this would affect their lives.

Will couldn't fathom how dreadful and devastating it'd be for Sonny to have AIDS. The thought about Sonny going such hardships made Will completely uneasy. The symptoms, the signs, everything was awful. To lose Sonny would be just too difficult for Will. He already almost lost him once and he was not about to let that happen again.

But for Sonny, the amplitude of the situation was much greater. The pain, both physical and emotional would just destroy Sonny especially that the death rate attached to AIDS has been growing every year, according to the pamphlets Marlena gave them. However, Sonny remained positive on the outside surface, but deep down, it was eating at him.

Just as the silence grew a little longer, Dr. Jonas came in, holding the results.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked a frightened and anxious Will, holding Sonny's hand firmly.

"Well, Sonny, you don't have AIDS," affirmed the doctor.

Will let out a big sigh of relief and jumped into Sonny's arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Jonas, so much!" thanked Sonny, a big smile on his face.

"You are very lucky, Sonny. I know this is hard to admit, but AIDS is a very, very common diagnosis for rape victims and, I'm sorry to say, for homosexual couples. Count yourselves lucky. Both of you," informed Daniel, seriousness in his tone.

"We know. But-But we are very careful in bed. We use protection and everything," replied Will, a little worried now.

"That's great to hear, honestly."

Daniel suddenly turned all of his attention to his patient, whom he calmly asked to sit down. "Now, Sonny, you have to tell the cops and your parents about this."

"No, no, no, no. I cannot tell them anything. They are going to go crazy!" negated Sonny.

"Sonny, it's important for the case. With rape victims, for an accurate way of finding the rapist, we take a look to see if there is any sperm residue left on the victim."

Blank faces appeared on Will and Sonny's face, in complete disarray of what Daniel had just informed.

"In male sperm, there's DNA, DNA that is unique to every human being, much like in the thumb, for example. Now if we find any residue on the body of the victim, we can send it to the police, who will scan the prints and try and find a match in their database. You understand?"

"Yeah-yeah I guess so... Uh, when will we do the tests?" questioned Sonny, still holding tightly Will's hand, whose face got angry and sad all at once.

"We will run the tests as soon as you tell the cops about it all, okay? It's crucial that they know this information."

Sonny nodded, in a somewhat saddened manner. The couple quickly got up; each shook Daniel Jonas' hand and exited the room. Their next stop was now gonna be the police station, a place where Sonny did not want to return.

* * *

"Sonny! Will! We're glad you're here!" expressed Hope, as the couple entered the Salem PD's offices.

"Really? Why?" wondered Will, confused.

"We found some fingerprints at the crime scene that may lead us to our perps," revealed Hope. "They belong to a man called Brent Matthews. He's an ex-felon, was charged with armed robbery and theft. He went to prison a few years back right here in Salem. Does the name ring any bells?"

Will and Sonny looked at each other and both shook their heads no. But regardless of them not knowing the guy, they were happy, more like ecstatic, that one of these guys was caught. Or so they thought...

"That's amazing! Well, do you have him in custody? Do you know where to find him?" inquired Will, very much excited.

"Actually, this is where the bad news comes in. We don't have him. In fact, we have no idea where this guy is. According to our files, he's been M.I.A for the past few years ever since his release. The plus side to all of this is that we can place him at the scene so, when we find him, we find all of the other bastards," notified Rafe, holding some folders about this supposed suspect. "Here's a picture of him. We sent a few to the news stations around town who will gladly broadcast it on the air to help with the search. If you want, because we believe this guy is armed and know he's not working alone, we could put you into protective custody."

"Uhm..."

"It's okay, Rafe. I'll be with him all the time. No need for cops barging around in our personal life," interrupted Will just as Sonny was about to respond to Rafe's offer.

"Sonny, what do you think?" wondered Hope.

Sonny faced his boyfriend and nuzzled his way in his arms, which seemed so inviting and secure. "I think we'll be good!"

"As you wish. Now guys, we have some more work to do regarding this case, so we need you to leave," pointed out Rafe, gesturing to exit the building."

As insisted by the officers of the law, the couple left the police departments. Sonny had the daring idea to pay a little visit to his parents to tell them the good and, well, horrendous news.

* * *

The Kiriakis, accompanied by his favorite Horton, walked up to his old mansion where, luckily enough, Adrienne and Justin answered their door bell ring.

"Oh hey guys! We were just about to go out for dinner. You should join us!" propounded Justin, as he slipped on his charming black long coat and dashing gloves of the same color, a pair gifted to him by the couple standing before him.

"Actually, we need to talk to you," stated austerely Sonny entering the house.

"Okay... but baby, we have reservations. Can't this wait?" rushed Adrienne also getting ready.

"No it can't. It's about tha-that night. There's something I omitted to tell you both, something that may change everything..."

Bracing themselves, Sonny's parents quickly undressed and made their way to the living room.

"You're scaring me, Sonny..." concerned Adrienne, sitting hesitantly on the couch.

Slowly, but surely, Sonny explained to his now desolate parents everything about that horrid night, including the hardest part, the rape. His words were like daggers to their hearts. Adrienne busted out in tears. Justin, on the other hand, showed no exterior sign of anguish. Instead, rage appeared in his fiery eyes. All this emotion caused Will as well as Sonny to weep.

All that could be done at the moment was to be there for their son. As a symbol of comfort and all out love, the pair hugged their youngest, whispering sweet "I love yous" in his ear and rubbing his back softly. Will stood back as he watched the scene, a minuscule smile hanging on his face, a smile that read "everything will be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had elapsed since Sonny's story came out to the public. After only a few days, upon seeing all the publicity surrounding the event, people already started giving out pity looks and stares. This made Sonny very uncomfortable, but it was something that couldn't be prevented.

On another note, Common Grounds had a grand re-opening. Chad, Will, Abby and, surprisingly enough, Sonny worked extremely hard with the renovations. They took the opportunity to completely redesign the already popular and hip space. Sonny had a very hard time taking his first steps back into Common Grounds, as each one reminded him of everything that went on that horrid night. But he eventually resumed his post as co-owner of the coffee shop.

Will and Sonny's, set aside the recent happenings, relationship strengthened more and more as the days went on. Will's nurturing qualities helped Sonny get through this tough time. As a matter of fact, their three year anniversary, September 14th precisely, was fast approaching. The blond Horton was ready to bring things to the next level, and the upcoming milestone was the perfect time to do so.

As for the ongoing search went on for the suspects on Sonny's case, Rafe and Hope, the resident officers that were in charge, found no sign of their first perp, Brent Matthews. Pretty much a dead end case for now.

* * *

It was the night, the night were things would change drastically for Will and Sonny, if everything went according to his plans. Will had envisaged proposing to Sonny. The fact that Sonny was working, unfortunately, did not ruin his plans.

Will had been outlining this night for the past weeks. Wearing a black tuxedo, holding a single red rose, Will would surprise Sonny as he entered an apartment lit up with candles, soft music drifting through the room's atmosphere and flower petals laid nicely over the bed and floor. It'd easily be the perfect night, now if Sonny could get home in time...

* * *

"Will, I'll be home soon. It's pretty quiet now. I may be able to get out early."

"That'd be nice. It's our anniversary. I hate that you're working. You couldn't get Chad to close instead of you?" wondered a bummed Will, through the phone.

"I promised him the day off. Besides, it's like 8:20. We still have 4 hours. If I leave now, we can spend it wisely. You know, like, we could eat or watch TV or a movie or be naked in bed together. Whatever pleases you the most!" suggested an aroused Sonny.

"Well, the nakedness sounds very, very pleasurable," concurred Will, an erotic smile on his face.

"Naked fun it is! Let me close up fast. The last customer just left and I am the boss, I can close whenever I want, right?" retorted Sonny.

"Oh the boss? I love that. Sonny Kiriakis, the boss! It has a certain, appealing ring to it, doesn't it?" enticed Will, biting his bottom lip in excitement.

"You know, speaking about bosses and stuff, we haven't really experimented with role playing. Tell you what. On my way home, I'll nestle up some ideas in my head," offered Sonny, in all seriousness.

"Role playing, you say..." intrigued Will.

"Yeah... Well, if you want me home now, I need to close up and to do so, I need to get off the phone," explained Sonny, a tiniest bit aggravated.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. I love you, Sonny. Always," expressed Will.

"I love you too, honey," reciprocated Sonny. "Don't forget it, okay? I'll be there soon!"

The pair ended their conversation with little, sweet goodbyes and another "I love you". Sonny quickly got to closing Common Grounds, even though it was half an hour before regular closing time.

Sonny dusted off the remaining chairs and booths, swept around the shop a little, picked up some cups of now cold coffee left by previous customers, counted the money in the register and, as a final precaution, set up the newly installed alarm system, one that triggered a loud noise and a distress call to the police if broken into. He swiftly seized his keys and light fall jacket. As he exited the shop, he turned off all the lights and locked tightly the door.

As he was walking away, he heard strange noises coming from a nearby bush, halting his movements. "The wind," thought Sonny.

Seeing this as nothing to concern himself with, the young entrepreneur continued his stroll home. Suddenly, a large man stood before him, scaring the life out of him, sending chills up and down his spine in fear.

"You-you..." stuttered Sonny.

Naturally, Sonny tried to escape the gaze the man was leering onto him. However, he had no luck as the man furiously latched upon Sonny's coat and pulled him closer to him. The familiar intruder, still tightly gripping Sonny, placed a cloth on Sonny's screaming mouth. Soon enough, the Kiriakis was passed out due to the heavy amounts of chloroform and the thug dragged him away, assured of no witnesses around...

* * *

A few hours had passed and Sonny still hadn't entered the apartment. A few hours had passed that Will was waiting there, dressed charmingly, ready to take things to the next big level.

Anxiety set in very, very hastily. Pacing was the only thing Will could do at the moment. Different scenarios played through Will's mind as he was contemplating Sonny's alarming lateness. The best case was that Sonny ran into his parents or something like that. The worst, well Will didn't want to put himself through any added pain.

It was a few minutes till midnight and still no sign of Sonny, not a call nor a text.

When the clock struck 12, Will, at a rapid speed, pulled out his cell phone and dialed one number he knew could help.

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring_

"Hernandes?" answered the other line.

"Rafe? It's Will. I-I-I-I think Sonny's missing..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you for enjoying this story so much! :) Keep the reviews coming. I'll take any criticism good and bad, so dont stop the reviews! Lots more to come so keep reading too. Thanks again :)**

"Hold on, Will. I'm sure Sonny isn't missing," thought Rafe as he spoke to a concerned and frightened Will.

"I know my boyfriend, okay? After every shift, he comes straight home at exactly 9:30," explained the scared Horton. "I swear to God, if something happened to him..."

Will couldn't bear the thought of his boyfriend being in some sort of danger, a danger that had him completely unsafe, a danger that Will had no control over. This sudden apprehension made Will utterly distraught and could not think with a clear mind.

"I need you to calm down, Will. Everything will be okay," consoled Rafe, trying his best although Will begged to differ.

"Really? Calm down? How am I supposed to stay calm when my boyfriend is out there with no one by his side? Please enlighten me, Rafe!" responded Will in a serious tone, anger slowly taking place. "I want you to file a missing person's report."

"Will, haven't you watched CSI before? It is out of our rights to file such a report when the person has only been missing for three hours. It's after 24 hours that we can finalize the report."

Rage boiled up inside Will. As the police officer's words entered his head, he pulled the phone away from him and fiercely tightened his grip on it. His eyes were closed shut in absolute frustration.

"As always, the Salem PD fails to do their job," confessed Will, derogatory undertones. He swiftly hung up on Hernandes' nose. This conversation had been completely useless. They were still nowhere near close to finding Sonny.

Just like he did waiting for his boyfriend, Will began pacing back and forth from one end of the apartment to the next, rubbing his head in deep thought. Ideas swirled in his mind. The good ones seemed as prominent as the bad ones. Will needed to take action into his own hands. Contrarily to what the precautionary Horton would normally do, his future fiancée's life hanged in the balance.

Never actually expressing concern in front of Sonny in fear of scaring him, Will always had some sort of inkling that this whole nightmare of a mess was far from over as the cops never found the men responsible for Sonny's troubling experience. Another reason the Salem police force lacked any set of proper helping skills.

Will quickly realized that if he were to search for Sonny, he'd need major back up. The first people he thought of were Chad, Abigail, Cameron and Tad. Although it was closing onto two in the morning, Will, without any considerable amount of reconsideration, grabbed the phone and dialed Chad's place, knowing very well his cousin would be there.

The call was rather short. When Will explained everything, Chad hesitated little in giving Will his help for Sonny's sake. Abby did the same.

Will called the rest of the people he intended on asking for some aid, sincerely apologizing for the late hour. Surprisingly enough, each acquiesced happily. Will gave them some simple instructions, where to meet, when, etc.

Never did Will think he'd be going beyond the law to get his boyfriend out of the very obvious problem he had been unfortunately exposed to. There was no way Will was waiting 24 hours. A lot could happen in that allotted time that could hurt Sonny more than he ever deserved...

* * *

Sonny lied on the incredibly cold floor, passed out from the big hit he received earlier that night, as if he were tossed in there like a pile of garbage. His eyes slowly and with a great amount of difficulty opened up. Not a sound could be heard, not a single light could be seen except the one of the moon glaring into the room through the small window in the concrete wall. Sonny found himself in pure darkness. Very disoriented, Sonny took hold of the very glacial bench that seemed to be the only seating area in this prison cell-looking room.

As he stood up, the pain in his head intensified, adding on an extra complication in his attempt to regain ground. Looking around, Sonny realized he was locked up in some sort of detention facility. The door was locked shut from the outside and the window was impossible to escape through.

With left with no other choice, Sonny began to scream at the top of his lungs, cries and pleas for help. But as he was surrounded by four concrete walls, no one could hear him.

Suddenly, the door broke open, startling Sonny to his core. Three large men entered holding bats and other weapons of choice.

"Sit down!" ordered one, yelling. Sonny rapidly sat, no questions asked.

"Why are you doing this?" wondered Sonny, holding back some painful tears.

"Did I say you could speak, faggot?" spoke another, slapping Sonny intensely across the face.

"Guys, please..." said one more, although it didn't seem like it was coming from the three men that stood before Sonny. Soon, a tall man with dark hair entered the cell. The three moved to the side, making room for their supposed leader, as it so seemed, to pass.

"Oh my God..." whispered Sonny, recognizing a familiar face.

"Hello, Sonny," murmured the voice.

"Nick..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny sat there in complete disarray and fear at the sight of Nick, the one who never accepted Sonny and Will for who they were which pissed Sonny off royally. But Sonny didn't show his vulnerability oh so easily.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the reigning douche of Salem!" retorted Sonny, forcing a sarcastic smile. "I should have known your homophobic ass was behind this."

Just as Sonny pronounced those words, one of the henchmen swung his fist at Sonny's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground in absolute pain. Blood rushed to his mouth, which he grossly spit out to the ground.

"Brent, stop it," ordered Nick, in a somewhat nonchalant voice. "No need for violence. All we need is for this young man to cooperate and he'll be home safe and sound."

"Oh really... What is it you want from me, Nick? My business? My money? What?" wondered a now serious more frightened Sonny.

"You know, it's not about materialistic possessions, Sonny. I already have a lot of money, I don't need your crappy business. What I need is an apology," conveyed Nick.

For a second, Sonny thought he was horsing around and suddenly busted out in laughter at the request. "You've got to be kidding me. An apology?"

"Yes."

"For what, may I ask?"

"Well, if you recall correctly, it's your fault I left Salem. Because of you, and Will for that matter, I had to give up on what I thought was gonna be a new chapter in my life. I had to turn my back on my family! You ratted me out to the cops and cause of that, I was locked up again," angered Nick, his voice gaining amplitude and strength. "Thankfully, a dear friend of mine posted my bail. Now, I just thought I'd exact a little revenge on you."

"Excuse me? WE put you back in prison? Nick, you beat the crap out of Chad, nearly to death. He had a severe concussion with internal bleeding. When he awoke, he couldn't remember anything, not even his own brother's name. Luckily, he regained some of his memory quite rapidly. But if anyone needs to apologize, it's you," argued Sonny, slowly raising his tone as well. "You have some fucking nerve though..."

Nick, oddly enough, started laughing too. Confusion settled into Sonny's expression, not sure how to respond after Nick's reaction.

"What's so funny?" asked Sonny.

"Oh nothing. I just find it amusing, that's all. You're willing to stay in this cold, damp, sinister cell instead of owning up and apologizing. You've got some heart there," replied Nick, pointing his finger right at Sonny's chest. His eyes leisurely glanced down his body and landed on Sonny's pocket, where the outline of his phone was very apparent. "Well, I see my men here forgot to take your phone away."

Nick forcibly yanked out the cell phone from Sonny's pocket, alarming the scared Kiriakis. "Take care of this please." Nick handed the phone to one of the men who placed it gently in his pocket, much to Sonny's surprise who thought they'd destroy it on the spot. As the thug pulled up his black sweater, he revealed a gun hidden between his belt and pants. Sonny's eyes widened immensely, terror and uneasiness creeping up into his demeanor.

"What are you gonna do, huh Nick? Beat me? Keep me in here till I die? Are you going to torture me until I say I'm sorry?" puzzled Sonny.

"I'm not gonna torture you, Sonny. They will!" confessed Nick to a very terrified Sonny. Panic settled in quick as Nick exited the room, leaving his thugs to do the dirty work, evil smirks painted on their faces. Inching closer and closer to him, Sonny haltingly crawled backwards into a dark corner, dreading the worst...

* * *

Will was awaiting patiently the rest of his party in an empty Horton Town Square. It was a very late night, a night steeped in silence. Soon enough, Chad and Abigail arrived.

"Oh my god, Will! What's going on?" panicked Abigail.

"Sonny didn't come home last night and I have a terrible feeling something awful happened to him," concerned Will, greeting a distraught Abby in a hug.

"How do you know he's missing?" questioned Chad.

"On my way here, I called him, I texted him and no response from either. He never doesn't answer me back, never!" elucidated Will.

"Okay... uh, first thing we could do is call the cops, right? They could help us," suggested Abby, still held tightly by Will.

"I called already. They said they can't file a missing person's report until it's been 24 hours."

"What? But Sonny's life could be in jeopardy!" yelled Chad, flailing his arms around in anger and frustration.

"Chad, Abigail, I don't know what to do..." disclosed Will, strain in his voice. He sat down slowly and rubbed his face in anguish, wiping away the incoming tears.

Both of Will's long time friends seated next to him, also feeling his bleakness. They each placed a soft hand on Will's shoulders and whispered sweet 'it's gonna be okay's.

As the moment of silence and deep thought continued, a loud ring tone swiftly interrupted it, making all jump onto their seats.

Will's face turned to relief as he saw that his caller ID displayed Sonny's face. "Sonny? Baby, where are you?"

"Baby? Oh god..." spoke a strange voice.

"Who is this?" demanded Will, as he switched to speaker phone.

"Oh no cause for names. I just thought I'd call and say I sent you a little video showcasing your precious boyfriend here. You might wanna check it out..." continued the unknown voice. Laughs in the background grew louder.

"I swear to God, if you hurt Sonny, I will kill you myself. Who the HELL is this?" screamed Will at the top of his lungs, a shout so loud it left him gasping for air. But before anyone could answer, the line was cut off.

"Will, check the video! We might be able to find Sonny's location!" advanced Abby, anxiety established within.

Will checked his emails and there laid a message titled "Sonny". He, a little hesitation in his movement, clicked the link to the video.

The video displayed a beaten up Sonny, tied up to what seemed to be a bench, much like the one situated in his cell. He was covered in blood and bruises, his head bobbing up and down, as if he were ready to pass out from the hurt.

Nothing but chuckles could be heard in the background. _"It looks like your boyfriend has had enough of this torture... Or maybe not!" _declared a voice.

_"Will..." _muttered Sonny through his breath.

And then the video ended.

Abby busted out in a loud weep, gently placing her hand on her mouth in shock, stepping back in unadulterated horror. Chad wrapped his girlfriend in his arms as tears filled his eyes.

Will, after the video ended, stared at his phone in sheer silence. His bottom lip quivering with fury, outrage and affliction, a single tear streamed down in cheek, landing gracefully on the phone's screen, paused on Sonny's tormented face.

In utter infuriating Will flung his phone across the square, shattering as it hit the hard pavement. He fell to the floor, losing every bit of calmness he was trying to keep inside. The emotions could not be contained within as the chagrin cascaded down from his blue eyes, now very much red and puffy.

Chad and Abigail rushed to Will's side where they knelled down next to him, trying in their hardest manner to console their friend.

"We will find him, Will. We will find him..." announced Chad, pure hatred in stare.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, I love em all. Keep em coming :) I know this chapter is boring, but it'll get a lot more juicy so keep following lol**

_Please Sonny, stay awake, please... I love you. Don't leave me!" pleaded Will, holding an unresponsive Sonny deep in his arms."Don't die, please... You're my everything, Sonny. I love you so much..."_

_But it was too late. Sonny had passed..._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" awoke Will, screaming, sweat dripping down his cheeks. His panting grew more and more intense.

Chad and Abigail rushed in Will's bedroom, concern and panic in their eyes. "Will, what happened?" asked Abby, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No-Nothing..." lied Will. He rubbed his puffy eyes, attempt at forgetting the horrid nightmare he just dreamt.

"Will..." uttered Chad.

"I-I had a nightmare that Sonny di-died..." admitted a scared Will, now crying.

"Oh, Will. That's not gonna happen," comforted Abby, holding her distraught cousin in her arms.

"How are you sure? He's out there, somewhere, all alone, being tortured. I-I-I can't help but think that he won't-"

"Don't think like that, man. We will get Sonny back to us and catch the bastards who did this, okay? Trust me. We will get him home safely..." consoled Chad, now himself sitting on the bed beside Abigail.

"Okay... I-I just need to know he's gonna be okay." Will tilted his head down in sadness.

Abby, being the nurturing woman she is, lifted it up. "He's gonna be okay," repeated Abby, gently placing a small smile on her face. "Now, get dressed. We will make you breakfast and we will go to the police station with that video."

"But I threw my phone, remember?" thought Will, slipping out of bed and into proper clothes.

"So? It was sent to your email right? We'll just access through there," suggested Chad.

"Oh you're right," acknowledged Will. Just as Chad and Abigail were about the exit the room, Will halted their movements. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" responded the couple in unison.

"Thank you for everything. I couldn't keep this calm about it all without you," confessed Will, sneaking a little smirk and a nod.

"You are welcome, Will. We love you and Sonny and we won't let anything bad happen to either of you." Abby extended her arms and welcomed Will into a big Horton hug.

After approximately an hour, Will, Chad and Abigail left Will's apartment, headed for the police station. Will trailed a little bit as they walked through Horton Town Square, where memories of times with Sonny flashed before his eyes. All their kisses, all their dates passed through his mind like a slideshow, a very emotional slideshow. And then at Brady Pub, Will recalled their first kiss, the kiss that started everything between them.

All these moments reminded Will just how much Sonny meant to him, how their love for each other is completely true and will last forever. Suddenly, wedding thoughts entered his brain, happy thoughts. He envisioned himself walking down the aisle, a dashing Sonny standing upon the altar, family and friends surrounding them and the couple ready to dedicate their lives to each other. Will was determined to make this happen, no matter what he had to accomplish to make that incredible dream become reality.

The threesome arrived at the police station. Rafe, Hope and Roman were the head detectives present at the time. Will wasted no time at all. He explained to the officers all the events from the previous night, from the phone call to the video, which he then preceded to show them. It was no longer a missing case since they knew Sonny was alive. Since the guy behind the camera wasn't intelligent enough to not show his face, he did. Rafe quickly took advantage of this act of absent mindedness and ran his face through the facial recognition software the PD offices were dotted with. Luckily, the perpetrator had a criminal record and it showed up on screen. His name was Cole Matthews. Hope figured she should cross reference both Cole and Brent, search for any ambiguities. Oddly enough, both men were in the same prison from 2009 to 2012.

Roman decided it was best to contact Justin and Adrienne, let them know of the condition of their son. The phone call was difficult. Cries and weeps could be heard from the Kiriakis front. Roman proposed they come over to the station for further information.

One thing was for certain. Sonny was not gonna go another day in the hands of these monsters, no matter what it took.

* * *

Cole crept his way through the cold, sinister door way to Sonny's cell, holding a tray of food but resembled slop on a platter. He practically threw it on Sonny, who was quietly resting on the chilling bench.

"Oh great," said Sonny, as sarcastic as ever.

"Eat up," retorted the thug, jerk described in his tone. He rapidly turned his back to Sonny and walked away.

"You know, my boyfriend and the cops and all my friends are gonna come save me. Any day now," advanced Sonny, certainty in his voice, trying to install fear in Cole's manner.

Cole, as a surprise to Sonny, started cackling in front of him. He slowly stepped closer to Sonny, who was now sitting up straight on the bench. He bent over to match the prisoner's brown eyes.

"Oh, I count on it. That way they can all watch as I torture you some more."

Now it was time to Cole make his exit, leaving Sonny trembling in dismay.


	10. Chapter 10

"So what do we know for now?" wondered a panicked Adrienne, wrapped in Justin's arms, at the police station.

"Well, I'm not gonna sugar coat anything. We don't know much," admitted painfully Roman.

"But you're cops! It's your job to find things out!" yelled Adrienne, strain in her voice.

"We are trying our best, Adrienne. We do have two names of the three thugs that robbed Common Grounds. As for the location that they are keeping Sonny, it's pretty vague. They contacted Will's phone via Sonny's. They sent a video of Sonny. If you wish, we could show it to you. Maybe you could ID the place," suggested Rafe. Adrienne looked to her husband and hesitantly nodded.

Rafe pulled up the video, signaling the Kiriakis' to take a seat. Adrienne, as the video started up, couldn't contain any more tears. Will, as he's seen it multiple times already, stepped outside for a little to catch his breath.

Soon enough, Justin found himself comforting his wife some more. Her weeps could not be stopped it seemed.

"I know it's tough, we need your help. Can you help identify the building?"

Unfortunately, both Justin and Adrienne shook their heads.

"Well, it was worth a try. Anything else either one of you could tell me about the past few days? Did Sonny mention someone coming after him?" asked Hope, flipping open her note pad, as a detective should.

"We, uh, haven't spoken to him much. He's been super busy with reopening Common Grounds and making sure nothing bad happens again," explained Justin. Adrienne's emotions halted for a few, and then an idea sprung onto her head almost immediately, eyes widening. At this moment, Will re-entered the police department offices and noticed her sudden change in expression.

"What's up, Mrs. Kiriakis?" excitingly questioned Will, wiping tears he had shed during his time outside.

She quickly turned to the three detectives on the case. "You said that they sent his video through Sonny's phone right?"

"Yes. They filmed and sent it via the phone," confirmed Rafe.

"Well, a few years ago, I installed a GPS locator in his phone!" advanced the concerned mom, tugging at Justin's jacket. All looked at her with wondering eyes. "What? I'm an over protective mother!"

"That's definitely something we can work on. What was the GPS pass code? We need it to pin point the location!" asked Roman, snapping his fingers at Rafe, signaling him to take a seat at the computer.

As Adrienne helped the officers, Will walked up to the couple, sporting a huge smile on his face. "Ca-Can this help us? I mean, could we find Sonny?"

"I-I think so..." hoped Justin, also smirking.

"Here we go! We definitely picked up something," enlightened Rafe. "Apparently, according to this GPS, if it is accurate, then Sonny is located at the abandoned warehouse just outside of town. It's been closed for the past few years."

The expressions on everyone's faces changed at the recent news, looks of hope and optimism.

"Okay, prepare the squad. We're gonna go check it out," ordered Roman.

"We're coming to," clarified Will, slipping on his jacket.

"No, you can't. It's way too dangerous," informed his grandfather.

"Come on, it's my boyfriend you're talking about!" pleaded Will.

"I don't care; I don't wanna put your life at risk. Sonny wouldn't want that either," assumed Roman. "We will find him and bring him back to you guys, okay? Just sit tight."

Giving in to his grandfather's orders, Will sighed in any further complications, Rafe, Hope, Roman along with a hand full of cops exited the Salem as Sonny's parents were about to leave, Will called out to them, interrupting any coming movements.

"There's something I wanna run by you two, since Sonny's gonna come home soon," apprised Will, a rare smile appearing.

"Sure, what's going on?" invited Justin.

"I want to ask for your son's hand in marriage," revealed Will, much to their surprise.

"Excuse me?" retorted Adrienne.

"I'm gonna ask Sonny to marry me."

Both stood speechless in front of Will's confession.

"Can you say something please?" begged Will, anxiously awaiting a response, whether good or bad.

Justin and Adrienne gazed at each other through the corner of their eyes. It said it all.

"Will, nothing would make us happier than welcoming you into our family as our son-in-law," acquiesced Justin, dragging Will into a big familial hug. A combination of the engagement news with the fact that they potentially found Sonny brought nothing but happiness to everyone. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

There wasn't much Sonny could do in the space he was convened to live in. He drew stuff on the walls with the help of pointy rocks he found laying around the freezing cold floors. One thing Sonny desperately needed though was a shower. It had been practically a week since his last wash. Also, there wasn't exactly a bathroom in his cell, so it seriously started to stink.

Suddenly, Nick jolted into the room, surrounded by his three henchmen. "Is there anything we can do for you, Sonny? Anything to make your stay comfortable?"

"My 'stay'? This isn't a freaking holiday inn. You can all suck it," insulted an infuriated Sonny.

"You know, you should learn to show some manners, Sonny. We can make this a very painful and disheartening experience for you. So show some respect," warned Nick, inching closer to Sonny.

"There is one thing I'd like to do though," requested Sonny, sensing the gravity in Nick's authority.

"And what might that be?"

"I'd like to use the bathroom, a proper one," demanded Sonny.

"Ahem..." grunted Nick, waging his finger left to right.

"Oh sorry. May I use the bathroom, PLEASE?" emphasized the kidnapped young man.

"Cole, show him to the bathroom," instructed Nick, waving him over. "You have three minutes and no funny business!"

Sonny swiftly got up and followed Cole out of the prison he was captivated in. As they approached the small yet functional bathroom, Sonny realized this would be the perfect to take one of the men down and run.

"Here you go." Cole stared at Sonny, crossing his arms.

"Can you turn around please? I can't pee with you looking at me. That's just perverted."

Cole rolled his eyes and calmly obeyed. Sonny scoured the area for something that could knock Cole out of conscious for a few moments, enough time to flee the scene and attempt at an escape. 'What better than the toilet cover?' thought Sonny, with nothing but subtlety in his actions.

And without any practice, Sonny swung the cover onto Cole's head. The thug fell to the ground almost instantly, knocking him unconscious just like Sonny had anticipated. He dropped the blunt object carefully and as planned, hotfooted out of there, faithfully hoping he would not run into anyone.

* * *

It had been two hours since Will left the PD offices. He was twirling his thumbs in his and Sonny's apartment, pacing back in forth. He glanced at the phone more than a few times, expecting that long awaiting call that would inform him of Sonny's safety. The anticipation was killing him and he felt completely useless, which utterly bothered him and frustrated him.

"I need to do something!"

Will rapidly grasped his coat and car keys and left the apartment, leaving nothing behind but his fear and revenge free nature.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! This fic will only have one more chapter so the angst will stop lol but thank you so much for reading along and commenting. It means a lot to me! Please enjoy this part :) It was def hard to write...**

Aimlessly running through the sinister corridors of the warehouse he was being kept in, Sonny wondered whether or not the cops were already out searching for him. As he stepped to the side to catch his breath, images of a happy Will flew across his mind. That smile, those eyes that brought such joy and glee to his life reminded him of all their good memories together. Will was the love of his life and he intended on spending the rest of his life with him, and this little bypass wouldn't stop that from happening.

Just as Sonny regained a little bit of oxygen in his lungs, he quickly turned the corner. Much to his surprise, he noticed a dark figure emerge from a far. The distance was too great to properly identify the silhouette's face, unfortunately. A now more scared Sonny slowly moved back into the same spot where he stood before. The sounds surrounding him including his heavy breathing quickly diminished in a deep silence. In fear, he shut his eyes, hoping for the moment to pass. A few moments elapsed before Sonny opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side to spot the hallway. Since the man had left, Sonny let out a big sigh, dropping his arms in relief. Now that there was nothing in his way, Sonny swiftly pivoted on his feet and continued his running. Suddenly, the man stood before him, causing Sonny to let slip a small gasp of shock. Soon enough, the stranger wasn't strange at all.

"Rafe!" yelled Sonny, in absolute content and exhilaration. As would anyone, Sonny gave Rafe a big, thank you hug.

"Sonny, am I glad to see you! Alive!" replied Rafe, also very elated.

"How did you find me?" wondered Sonny, pulling away.

"Your Mom, being the overbearing mother she is, bugged your phone with a GPS a few years ago and since your phone was here, we just tracked it and here you are!" explained Rafe.

"Okay, great! A few problems though. I have no idea how to get out of here, that's one."

"Uh let's see..." questioned Rafe, scouring the different corridors that composed the warehouse. They all looked similar, which made it harder for the officer to differentiate them and find the right path out. "What was the other issue?"

"Well, you'll be happy to find out that Nick is-"

At that very same moment that Sonny was confessing his knowledge of Nick's involvement, the ex-felon emerged onto the scene, wrapping his arm around Sonny, fiercely pointing a gun at his head. Ambushed by this reveal, Rafe, as would any normal police officer, culled out his gun and repeated Nick's actions, steering the gun to his face.

"Oh Rafe, you silly, silly cop. You shoot me? I blow his brains off!" admitted Nick, revulsion in his tone. Sonny's eyes widened in trepidation and briskly commenced agitating in his grasp.

Nick haltingly walked away, still clutching Sonny. It was time Rafe took matters into his own hands.

"I don't think so, Nick." Rafe, without hesitation, shot Nick's right leg. A loud scream was unleashed from Nick's mouth who released Sonny, bending over in agony, the gun no longer within reach.

"Run, Sonny!" blaringly ordered Rafe.

Not wasting any time, Sonny obeyed and ran for his life.

Nick was still kneeled over in pain. Rafe with enough speed grabbed his cuffs and advanced towards the injured Falon. Resisting arrest, Nick attempted to stand up and walk away, but the wound was too deep and excruciating, every step feeling like a million knife stabs.

"Nick, you should know by now not to interfere with the law." Rafe forcefully took hold of Nick's arms and wrapped his wrists with the cuffs. "You're under arrest for kidnapping, attempt at murder and resisting arrest... again."

* * *

Sonny found himself in the same situation he was at the beginning of his escape, no knowledge of his whereabouts and pointlessly scurrying around. However, as more time passed, Sonny felt like he was inching closer and closer to the exit. Suddenly, calls of his name were echoed through the halls. And the voice sounded quite familiar. Sonny's step grew faster. As he turned the corner, he saw, at the end of the corridor, the one person he's been longing to see, longing to feel his touch, hear his voice.

The speed at which he was Sonny was dashing to Will accelerate by the step. Will, seeing his boyfriend as well, mirrored Sonny's pace.

"Sonny..." muttered Will as he was nearing his love.

The embrace was incredibly sweet and emotional. Will leaped into Sonny's arms, tears streaming vividly down his cheeks. He nestled his head in Sonny's shoulder. Unusually, Sonny's scent, amidst all the pain that was caused on him, stayed with him through it all, a smell that warmed the cockle of Will's heart.

Sonny copied Will and laid his head on Will's shoulder, also weeping crazily. Will's touch made Sonny spiral out of control, a touch he suspired, craved.

Will pulled away from the hold, resting his forehead on Sonny's. He gently stroked Sonny's hair, as Sonny rubbed Will's cheeks, wiping the sharp yet docile tears away. "I-I am so glad to see you."

"I-I've missed you so much," spoke Sonny, wrenched voice. Their lips met in a passionate, reuniting kiss, one that was unlike any other. "What are you doing here?" he asked, through kisses and tears.

"I couldn't stand back while the police searched for you. I-I felt completely useless. An-And I needed to know you were safe," explained Will, the salty tears touching his lips.

"I love you so much, baby," quivered Sonny.

"I love you too," conveyed Will, grasping Sonny's hands, fingers gently intertwining.

"Well, well, isn't this a cute little scene?" arose a voice from the shadows.

Will and Sonny abruptly broke apart, directing their attention to Nick's henchman, Cole.

"They caught Brent, so I'm left to do Nick's job, I guess."

"Nick? Nick was involved?" questioned Will, furious, rage firing up in his gaze.

"Yeah, he orchestrated the whole thing. But, Rafe showed up and arrested him so we're safe now," uttered Sonny, close enough to Will's ear.

"Oh, Sonny. I wouldn't say safe." Cole swiftly extended his hand to his back pants pocket where he pulled out the same gun Nick utilized earlier.

Will, the fury increasingly present in his stare, tackled the thug with aggressive force just as he was about to shoot.

"Will!" shouted an alarmed Sonny.

The Horton and Cole fought and fought furiously on the chilling cemented floor. Punches were being thrown from both ends, knee kicks were exchanged as well. Sonny, from the corner of his eye, noticed the lonely gun that had been tossed back from Cole's hand. Before he could reach down and grab it, Cole clasped it just in time. As he stood up, an evil smirk was painted on his face, behind all the panting. He brought the gun up to eye level, pointing it at Sonny's forehead.

Suddenly, Will sprung up from the floor where he was knocked out on and pounced on Cole's back. The kidnapper's balance was immediately compromised and the gun was being wrestled over, both men reaching for it. Sonny gradually traipsed to the side.

Unanticipatedly, the gun fired a bullet. A silence reigned over the warehouse for a few seconds.

He threw one last punch at Cole's face, a punch with such force that it caused Cole to fall to the ground, striking him entirely unconscious.

What Will noticed next shattered his little heart, a heart that had gone through so much already. He saw Sonny lying down on the floor, seizing his stomach, clearly showing signs of difficulty breathing.

"Oh my god..." Will rushed over to his now injured boyfriend's side.

He, at a careful speed, lifted up Sonny's head. He couldn't hold in any more tears. They fell down his face like a flowing river, landing softly on Sonny's shirt. Sonny had a definitely hard time keeping his eyes open, the affliction was unbearable. Will, once more feeling hopeless, rocked his soul mate back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Will repeated this over and over, praying it would eventually realize itself.

"Help! We need help!" shouted Will, at the top of his lungs, still holding Sonny, through his pleading cry.

"Will..." mumbled a muffled Sonny. His coughs were brutal and installed so much sadness in Will's expression.

"Shhhh, it's okay. We will get help, and you will get healed, and then we are going to get married, and have kids. This isn't over, Sonny. I will never let you go," expressed Will, his index on Sonny's now dry and cold mouth, caressing his hair tenderly.

"Will... It's okay... I love you too," achingly articulated Sonny through the strenuous bouts of air that escaped his chest. Will shook his head in disagreement. His weeping amplified intensely. He had come to the realization that Sonny, his one true love, his soul mate, his boyfriend, his best friend, would succumb to the physical suffering.

Little by little, blink by blink, Sonny's eyes smoothly began to shut.

"Sonny, no, don't leave me. Please, I love you..." beseeched a heavy hearted Will, swaying him back and forth some more.

As the seconds vanished, Sonny couldn't keep himself from staying up any longer. Will took his eyes off of his boyfriend for a few seconds to scan the surroundings. When he returned his gaze upon Sonny, Will noticed what he had feared the most, what he dreaded.

The desolate and now grief striken Will planted one last, sweet, emotive kiss on Sonny's dehydrated and stale lips. He laid down next to him on the bitterly cutting floor, nuzzling his way into Sonny's hold, just as Sonny drifted off, into his final rest...


	12. Chapter 12

"Will?" spoke Father Eric, as he lead a beautiful and moving mass in Sonny's honor. Will gloomily lifted up his head, hearing his Uncle's call. "You said you wanted to say a few words about Sonny?"

"Oh yeah," said Will, saddened and depressed, dressed in a dashing black suit, fitting for the funeral. As Will walked up to the podium where Father Eric stood, his gaze met the picture of Sonny that was displayed for all to see, in front of dozens of beautiful sets of flowers. Images of their times together flashed before his eyes, eyes filled with tears.

He reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a paper, a paper which was inscribed a speech he had prepared for this evening. He stood there, in front of everyone. Will scoured the crowd before he started his remembrance speech. Adrienne sat next to Justin, balling her eyes out in complete and utter disarray, while Justin gently rubbed her shoulder, keeping his composure, although his emotions were clearly shown through his eyes.

Abigail and Chad were arm in arm, tears streaming down both of their faces, as they lost a friend, a family member. Sami and Lucas, even if they weren't crying intensely, the dolor was definitely painted on their expressions, but what pained them the most right now was seeing their son so upset and so morose.

Other residents of Salem also participated in the ceremony, each and every one manifesting their own grief for the beloved Kiriakis' death.

Will looked through his speech briefly before surprisingly placing it back into his inside coat pocket.

"I-I met Sonny, through my cousin Abigail over there." The sheer mention of his name brought back so many memories, but Will needed to contain himself for this very moving moment. "We became instant friends. And it's funny cause at the time, I hadn't realize that I was gay, let alone that I was standing in front of my future boyfriend. Anyways, as I was struggling with accepting myself, Sonny was the one person, along with my Grandma Marlena, who completely understood what I was going through. I mean, our talks both on the phone and in person, every time we spoke, I-I felt this thing inside of me, a feeling I had never experienced before, a feeling of affinity. As the months went on, Sonny and I grew very, very close. I think I could even go as far as calling my best friend." Will locked eyes with Chad.

"Sorry Chad," apologized Will, a little smile appearing on his desolate face. The Dimera nodded and smirked in acceptance. A minuscule chuckle emerged from the audience.

"I considered him to be my best friend, because he was just there for me, at a time when so many people weren't. I-I appreciated all of his help and he stood by me. I will forever be grateful for that. However, one night, uhm, he kissed me, caught me a little off guard, I will admit. I-I lashed out at him and-and words were exchanged. After I spoke to my Grandma about it, she made me realize my true feelings for him, the night I found out that I wanted to take that next step with Sonny. After a few weeks of not speaking, ironically our friend Tad helped us clear the air. I-I will never forget our first real kiss. It was outside the Brady Pub, and we were both so happy, I was happy for the first time in months. Butterflies, butterflies and more butterflies. My heart was pounding like crazy but in a spectacular way. I was finally a part of something real and amazing, you know? I-I-I loved every moment with him. And the night we made love, I figured out that I was madly in love with him. Never did I want to lose him; I started picturing a life with him. And-and no matter how much we fought, I always found myself loving him more and more and more. Our love was real and amazing."

As Will was reaching the conclusion to his speech, he halted his speech for a few seconds. He contemplated everything he had just spoken, he had poured his heart out in front of the entire congregation. Nobody really knew their love story, and Will wanted everyone to relive their journey together.

"As I look back at my time spent with Sonny, I fail to have any regrets. From our first kiss, to our first time, to our first night living together, I wouldn't change a single event because I knew, deep down inside my heart that I was spending these incredible moments with the man I was destined to spend the rest of my life with." Will's voice elevated slightly as the tears became prominent in his face. "Sonny and I were supposed to grow old together, have kids. I mean, the night he was kidnapped was the night I was gonna propose to him!"

A silence reigned over the church, a saddened Will with his head tilted down stopped talking. He looked up to the ceiling, rolling back the tears in his eyes. He then turned his attention to Sonny's picture, which he grappled in his hands from the tripod it was superimposed on.

"Sonny was the most amazing, generous, incredible, genuine, down to earth, loving and caring man I ever had the good fortune of knowing and calling my boyfriend. I finally possessed within myself a sense of belonging. His mere presence brightened up my darkest of days. He brought joy and laughter to so many of us." Will grazed the picture with his shaking finger, a soft, painful smile drawn on his face. The picture was soon wet, covered in Will's heartache. "I miss you already, baby. I will forever love you, Sonny. You will be in my heart, always. Goodbye my love," concluded Will, placing a sweet, long kiss on the portrait before setting it back atop the stand.

Will, at a snail like pace, trickled down the podium, back onto his seat near his parents and his best friends Chad and Abigail. He laid his head on his mother's shoulder and let out any other tear he had locked up inside. She lightly caressed his hair and kissed his head, as she closed her eyes in anguish for her son and Sonny.

Father Eric rejoined the front of the church, finalizing his very heartbreaking and emotive ceremony, the crowd taking in every word, in memory of Sonny Kiriakis.

* * *

**_Four years later_**

"Turn here and continue straight for like a mile," ordered Will.

"Sweetie, may I ask what we are doing in a cemetery?" wondered Austin, Will's husband, as he drove clueless around the dreary area.

"I want you guys to meet someone," explained Will as he turned his head to the back seat, smiling immensely at his little munchkin.

"Is it...?" asked Austin, knowing exactly who it was they were visiting.

Will nodded along and smirked.

"But Daddy, I don't like cemeteries. They scare me," admitted Chris, their adopted three year old son, harboring his stuffed bear he named Teddy, in a protective manner.

"It's okay buddy. We won't be long, I promise."

The family pulled up into a perfect spot near the tombstone. Thankfully it was a bright and sunny day, a day where all things should be happy and cheerful.

All of a sudden, as Chris jumped out of their car, he bolted through the cemetery. Nevertheless, Will was none too pleased.

"Chris, don't run please," commanded Will, calmly. But, Chris didn't seem to comprehend. "Chris, come on!" His voice slowly elevated, gaining somewhat of an authoritative tone. Again, Tyler wasn't obeying as he was still roaming the graves.

Abruptly, Will's voice was at its peak. "Christopher Jackson Horton, get over here right now!"

Sensing the power and control in his father's tone, Christopher, as his full name was, named after Austin's passed father, ceased all movements and stared at his parents as they walked towards him.

"You ready?" questioned Austin.

"Yup. Let's go!" excited Will, gently slipping his hand in his husband's.

"So, you never really told me how you and this Sonny guy met..." inquired Austin, confusion and curiousness in his beautiful green eyes.

"Well, as I told you when we first started dating, he was my first love. We met through my cousin, Abigail..." begun Will.

The couple wandered off towards their son who was patiently awaiting their arrival at the tomb. As Will explained his story to Austin, memories of his times with Sonny flooded back into his mind. Contrary to what would be expected, Will didn't shed a single tear. Instead, he started beaming. He thought there was no sense in crying because he had lived only happy moments with his first love. It was a time to honor and remember, not grieve.

Although he had found an amazing man to spend his life with and had a beautiful son in the midst, Will Horton kept all of his most precious and fond memories of his times with Sonny Kiriakis deep down, as they and he will forever occupy a special place in his heart.


End file.
